RWBY - The Lone Soldier
by DarkForte777
Summary: A Soldier hailed as a Hero, a Savior, a Daemon, and a Saint. An old Soldier ready to fade away into legend and myth but now, God has a different fate fin store for him. How will he fare within this Sci-fi-fantasy world of Remnant filled with ravenous monsters, Corruption, and Demons, Will he bring Salvation or the End of Remnant. (Re-Write in progress) Temporary Haitus
1. Prologue

_**~~~ Prologue ~~~**_

_War, War never changes. Men do, through the roads they walk._

_Those words always had stayed within the Lone Soldier's mind for a long time. They were words he took to heart for all his life. His life was always one that was unique and harsh in comparison to any others. He experienced a kind of hell that could make any man kill himself, and it was through those very experiences that he came out being wiser and stronger than many others. Yet his life as his life is coming to an end, it was still only in its beginning. Being sixty-three years of age, possessing knowledge that humanity has obtain over the course of his life. He always fought to protect his family, loved ones, friends, and the very ideals of the country he was born and care, America._

_There were many groups of people, organizations, or governments that nearly destroyed everything he came to care for in. But with every ounce of his Willpower and skill, he fought them all and defeated them._

_And then... everything became as if it never occurred._

_His entire life, seemed to reset itself, as if someone had hit the restart button on him._

_Nothing that he done in his life ever existed. No one knows anything that he had done to protect humanity. No one knows... except for him._

_Now surrounded by a White Forest, covered by soft, white snow lays still upon the ground with frigid winds gently waft through the trees. There is little light coming down and little noise apart from the soft crunching of snow that the lone solider is making from walking in between the trees. He traverses along a snow-covered path, emerging onto a high cliff. This cliff is covered in the same crystalline powder. As he comes to the edge of this cliff, he becomes illuminated by the pale light of the moon, or at least what left of it. What he saw shock him but what shock more was what has he become. He was now roughly 7-year-old boy armed with a M-16 rifle with bayonet and there he saw on his side was an armed military Humvee with the other supplies and equipment he was taking with him before this little event occurred._

_The snow fell quietly around him as he drove the unmarked path through the trees. Lost in thought on the what, where, when, why, and how. He was oblivious to his surroundings. He drove through the vast forest until he finally emerged onto the vast white clearing he'd previously viewed from atop the cliff. Suddenly, he stopped, seeing a sinister beast he hadn't previously encountered in his whole life._

_He gazed out at the vast sea of monsters before him. The creatures of varies types filled the field before him. Looking to either side of him, he saw that they had left no escape, save the path he'd just traversed. He couldn't take this route, however. He needed to move forward and hopefully find civilization. He drove a few slow feet back, hoping they would pass right by him. Of course, these hopes were soon crushed as the creatures slowly crept towards him. He stood there, the creatures slowly closing in on him, waiting for their next move. This carried on for a few seconds before mounting on his mini-gun on top of the Humvee with his rifle on his back. Then several of the creatures attacked._

_He managed to kill a lot of them before they got close enough to him. He quickly jump out of his Humvee and started to shot at them as fast as he could. Even with his underdeveloped body giving a disadvantage, he still managed to dodge the creature's slash attacks swiftly because of his small size. He managed to kill all of them except one and he was getting too exhausted from the constant dodging and out of ammunition. The creature hustle towards him in the intend to finish, but then something awoke in him. Something that was coursing with power, his body started to glow yellow and found himself re-energized. With this new found power, he quickly thrust his bayonet rifle at the creatures head and effectively kill it._

_He was now even in more awe on what power he now has. Now he there 3 things that certain so far. For one, He he no longer on the same planet since there no such thing as a shattered moon or any of those creature just encounter. Two, he was now a 7 year old boy with an amazing new power he never had. And three, whatever force or Deity that brought him the forsaken world, must have brought for a reason._

_With the creatures now dealt with, he returned back to his Humvee and continue to drive forward to whatever the road lies ahead. One things for certain, things are about to get real interesting for him._

_**~~~ End of Prologue ~~~**_

**(Author's Note: I'm not good in writing out battle scenes but I have yet to come to those parts of the story yet. If anyone knows any good writer for battle scenes and any good Beta readers, can you PMS me their names. You would help me improve the quality of my fanfics and make them more enjoyable. I still can't promised that I can update regularly but I will update as often I could, no promises though.)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Road of the Hunter Begins

_**~~~ Chapter 1 ~ Road of the Hunter Begins ~~~**_

___After a brief time of Traveling, __He was soon became known as "The Lone Soldier". A young Warrior who fights for his own ideals and fights his own wars that goes around the world and kill off the highest concentration of Grim and takes down the very worst of criminal and terrorist organizations. He became feared by many criminal and terrorist organizations all over the world, including the White fang but little did he know his life was about to a major turn...___

**_~ 10 years later **_~ Outside of Vale ~_**_**

It was a cool cloudy day, wind blew cold air and the sky was raining slightly.

A young man, covered in a black full body cloak carrying a large stuff sack with a modified M-16 assault rifle hoisted to the sack, walked along the path from the forest into a city. Covered from head to toe, He stood just over six feet and looked like he weighted no more than 230 pounds. Behind his hood, you can see he wears a black officer visor cap, his hair was sleek and black, looked around his late teens, and had an eye patch covered his left eye. The rest of him was cover by the cloak that was so black that it blend with any shadow perfectly. His eye –the one he could see– was crystal sapphire with a small amount of golden color near the iris.

After a long journey on foot, the young man had made it to the city of Vale and come across of what was a welcome sign.

It reads "WELCOME TO VALE"

_"Hm, Seems legit."_ he thought to himself with a humorous tone.

He was on a job to kill a large concentration of Grimm in the area since the hunters originally doing the job almost gotten themselves killed. He was suppose to meet his client to collect his money from a small cafe in Vale and soon after he's done with that, he'll disappear just as he always has.

He walked all around the city for a bit of sightseeing since he has more than enough time before meeting his client and leaving Vale. The sun soon was out and revealing that it's high noon. He was walking around the streets, browsing out the shops and thinking about buying a any bit of merchandise that may attract his eye. Soon after a while, he had walked into the cafe he was going to meet his client. He looked around the cafe and saw it was full of chatter laughter and even some singing a positive atmosphere overall. He walked over to a private corner of the cafe to be eat and drink in peace. He sat there for a while before a waitress walked up to the bar stool and grabbing his attention.

"...Wh-What will it be sir." the waitress asked nervously to very intimating looking cloaked man.

"One cup of water and three ham and cheese sandwiches."

The waitress nodded once and soon brought him a cup of water and three sandwiches and began to eat. Ten minutes has passed, he was enjoying his last sandwich and soon after finishing up, his client just show up to give him his pay. But unknown to him, a middle aged man with grey hair, thin brown eyes, wearing glasses, a unzipped suit with a green undershirt along with long black trousers and smart looking shoes, had just entered the cafe as well and was looking straight at him.

As soon as the client took a seat down, the client asked as he handed over the payment, "Why did you decide to this job, young man?"

"I needed the money, nothing more and nothing less." he said with a semi harsh tone. It wasn't anyone's business why he did it. He didn't like giving people his reasons.

"Well here your payment for the job as promised. Oh, before you leave, there is a man who would like to speak with you," the client announced as he stepped out of his seat to leave.

As soon as the client left his seat, the middle aged man came and sat at the chair opposite him, smiling at him, while the other frowned.

_"Who the hell does this guy and what does he want."_

"Can I help you?" He asked cautiously.

"I was thinking I could help you"

_"He must be one of "those" people. Best to just leave."_

"I was just leaving, thanks anyway." He replied but just before he got up to leave the middle aged spoke up.

"I know that you're the lone Soldier, are you not?"

Fidel's body tensed and was getting ready for a fight, his eyes narrowed and stuck to the middle aged man. Only a few people know who he is, many whom have tried to take alive and exploit him for their own needs. Others wish to get their hands own the very technology he had "created". So far, he managed to elude all of them while keeping his identity a secret and erasing any data collect to use against him. Now this man comes to him and says that he knows who is he without any bodyguards or a weapon to protect himself.

Underneath his cloak, his hand slowly reached for his 500 S&amp;W Magnum. He replied in a dark tone, "What is it that you want from me?"

The middle aged man sighed and simply let out, "Relax, I mean no harm to you. In fact, I have a proposition for you."

He stop his hand just an inch away from his gun and felt a little less tensed but still on guard.

"A proposition?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course, do you know who I am?"

"No, Should I know who you are?"

"My name is professor Ozpin, perhaps you have heard of me?"

He thought about where had he heard the name Ozpin until a certain mug that bears a very familiar symbol confirm his thoughts.

"Yes, I remember who you are, your that well-known headmaster in charge of some prestigious combat school for hunters and huntresses in training, right?

"That's correct"

"Hmph, I figured people like you would have a small form of protection like an army or at least a weapon before coming to someone like me about anything, which begs the question... what's the proposition of yours that you have to come to me personally?" asked Fidel taking a large gulp of his cup of water.

"I was wandering if you like to attend Beacon to become a hunter?"

His eyes widened as he chocked on his drink leaving him to cough relentlessly, Ozpin merely let out a small chuckle as he sipped more of his coffee as the man before him gargled and struggled to breath, he waited patiently for him to recover.

"DID YOU...*COUGH,COUGH,COUGH*...*WEEZ*...SAY THAT I THINK YOU SAID!?".

"Yes, you have heard correctly. I would like you to join Beacon." Ozpin calmly replied.

When he fully recovers he asks, "With no disrespect but I practically already do what hunters normally do and more? I mean, I already hunt down Grim and protect people so I'm already a hunter in every form but the title. Besides what's benefit for me joining you little school in the long run other than for your own personal gain and a waste of my time."

"That's true, but by joining my academy I can make you a official hunter and (Ozpin leaned closer) and give you a proper life, something that apparently you don't have."

"Hmm, you make a good point." he replied " I would like some time to think about this over."

"Of course, how much time to you need." asked Ozpin.

"By tomorrow, Whether I come to Beacon or not. You'll have your answer." said he before getting up and walking out of the bar.

Ozpin smiled then proceeded to finish the rest of his coffee before heading back to Beacon.

By the time the cloaked man got out of the bar it was dark and the streets were empty. He quickly made his to the hotel he have been staying for the time he was in Vale. It consisted of a bed, TV, curtains a drawer, along with a mirror and a bathroom.

He was in deep thought as he was taking a hot bath. He was thinking about Ozpin's offer, should he go? will he have a life if he does? what will happen there? and is it worth it?

"Well, what I got to lose. Besides, it could turn it to work in my favor." he said with a smile while coming up with ideas on how to use this offer in his favor.

**_~ The Next Day ~_**

A lone airship flew across the skies of Vale towards Beacon Academy bringing with it a cloaked man to the famous school. Standing over six feet tall, patiently waiting for the airship to reach it's destination, and the next journey to begin in his life.

"_So I'm really going to do this..._" he thought as he analyzed the institute, taking into account the massive size of the school and marbled at the school's beauty.

The ship's intercom suddenly went off. "Hey kid, we'll be landing at Beacon now, get your things ready and prepare to disembark. And good luck to you," the pilot spoke.

He lets out a sigh of relief since he doesn't do well being bored or staying still for a while. He picks up a large stuff sack with his left hand and slings it over his shoulder, then he grabs a heavy 5 foot briefcase with the other hand and walks over to the hanger door. The airship soon comes to a stop and the large hanger door starts to open.

He places his large briefcase and large stuff sack on the ground, takes black Military visor cap and runs his fingers through his silky black hair before putting it back on. He lets out a long sigh.

_"I just hope I'm making the right choice."_

Well, there it is, The Famous Beacon Academy. He still can't believe he was ask to attend in such a stunningly beautiful school like this. In fact, this is his first time to be in public school, the only schooling he received were from Military, scientists, politicians, survivalists, and many others in every field possible. He could say he undergo the same training as batman but far more intense and a much more rapid rate.

_"I always thought me being sent to this god forsaken world as child again would be a curse. A new life of meaningless war and blood but fate seems to have different plans. Now I, Fidel V. Forte, The Lone Soldier, am attending Beacon Academy as a student. I still don't know exactly why Ozpin wanted me to go to Beacon Academy. Whatever the reason, might as well enjoy this place once I get used to this place, but there are a few things that I have to keep secret about. For the first time in a long time, I feel anxious and excited about what will happen next when I start school. It feels accelerating and refreshing for a change." _

"Well, here goes nothing." He said before grabbing his luggage.

The airship large hanger door opens. As he soon steps off the airship, he was greeted by the sight of Ozpin was waiting outside the exit. When the cloaked man came into Ozpin's view, he had an unreadable look on his face. He continued to walk up to Ozpin before saying in an even tone ...

"Alright then, I've decided to accept up your offer Ozpin."

Ozpin beamed and said, "Very good, it will be an honer to have "The Lone Soldier" attend my academy"

"Please call me by my first name rather than my title, Fidel."

_**~~~ End of Prologue ~~~**_

**(Author's Note: I'm not good in writing out battle scenes but I have yet to come to those parts of the story yet. If anyone knows any good writer for battle scenes and any good Beta readers, can you PMS me their names. You would help me improve the quality of my fanfics and make them more enjoyable. I still can't promised that I can update regularly but I will update as often I could, no promises though.)**


	3. We'll miss you, Monty

**ON FERBRUARY 1, 2015, THE CREATER OF RWBY'S,** **Monty Oum, PASSED AWAY. **

**Monty Oum passed away yesterday afternoon at 4:34 PM surrounded by people who loved him very much. Monty suffered a severe allergic reaction during a simple medical procedure that left him in a coma. Although he fought bravely, he was not able to recover. During his time in the hospital he was well cared for and never in pain at any time. **

**We will miss him, things won't be the same without him. Without him, RWBY won't have been created and we wouldn't have amazing fanfics like ****RWBY: Reality****, ****MRLD,****RWBY:Viper's Glare****, and many more.**

**Taking a quote from the news on their site:**

_"As for honoring Monty, we will do that in our own way. In lieu of flowers or gifts, we ask that you simply do something creative. Use your imagination to make the world a better place in any way that you can. If you know Monty like we do, then you know he would certainly be doing that if he were able to. Monty was 33 years old. We love you, Monty."_

**Monty will live on in our hearts and his work. May you find peace knowing you touched so many of us in everything you did. **

**Thank you and Good bye.**

**REST IN PEACE MONTY**


End file.
